Water Cat
In RiverClan, every 100 years a so-called Water Cat is born. These are mystical cats who have powers to control water, ice and snow, and share their soul with the legendary Water Stone, a huge glimmering crystal blue stone guarded by RiverClan cats in their camp. Songkit was born to a normal mother, and knew nothing of what she was. As she grows up she learns more of her powers, and discovers herself. But her sister Pebblekit is jealous. And seasons later when the evil ShadowClan plan an attack to destroy the Water Stone, what will happen to Songkit and Pebblekit's lives as they know them? This is also set in early clan life, when clans still don't follow very good rules. It is set before Herb Secrets, although the two stories have no link. Allegiances RiverClan-''' '''Leader''- '''Streamstar Pale grey she-cat, blue eyes Deputy- Whiskerfoot Pale tabby tom, amber eyes Medicine Cat- Ambernose Pale yellow she-cat, amber eyes Warriors-''' '''Frozentail Grey tabby tom, hazel eyes Oakleaf Brown tom, green eyes (App.- Cloverpaw) Willowdove Pretty cream she-cat Ashpelt Dark grey tom, blue eyes (App.- Reedpaw) Brightflame White she-cat with a ginger nose, green eyes Cloudpatch White and grey tabby tom, brown eyes Apprentices-''' '''Cloverpaw Pretty golden tabby she-cat, green eyes Reedpaw Red tabby tom, amber eyes Queens-''' '''Iceshade Fluffy white she-cat, blue eyes Kits- Goldkit and Leafkit.' Mate- Whiskerfoot' Doveheart Pale golden-yellow she-cat, green eyes Kits- Songkit and Pebblekit. Mate- Unknown Elders-''' '''One-Foot Silver she-cat, missing a paw Birchwhisker Pale brown tom, amber eyes Chapter One "Mother! Mother, look!" Songkit squealed with delight and hurtled out of the shady reed nursery, streaking across the damp grass. A tiny butterfly was fluttering around, it's dainty wings dappled with rich shades of red and orange. "Yes, it's very nice," mewed Doveheart, Songkit's mother, from where she was lying inside the nursery den near the entrance. "Hey, wait for me!" cryed Pebblekit, launching off after her sister. The elder One-Foot's whiskers were twitching in amusement from where she was watching them from the Elder's den. Pebblekit launched herself at her sister, paws outstretched, claws sheathed. She rammed into Songkit, but Songkit simply sprang back up and raced after the butterfly, occasionly swiping out with her little blue paws. "No fair!" squealed Pebblekit, scrambling back up and after her sister. Songkit's glimmering blue eyes lit up. She was miles ahead of her sister. She reached out with a shaky paw. She swiped out a one of the butterfly's wings, but she missed and the momentum tossed her over in a huge circle. Thump! Songkit picked herself up from the heap she had landed in. Thankfully she was uninjured and shook her long, glossy blue coat. It blew in the wind like a flowing river, and the tabby markings looked like gentle ripples. Her eyes were a deep blue with lighter blue and silver flecks. Songkit bent over and briskly licked her fluffy white chest fur. She then licked a paw and drew it over her ear. When she looked up again, she only just managed to catch a glimspe of orange fluttering away. Songkit sighed and rolled onto her back, watching the sky. The translucent clouds floated across the soft blue sky, soft like candyfloss. Songkit had always wanted to touch the fluffy clouds, but had no idea how to. She sat up. She had an idea! Songkit padded into the warm Elder's den. The two elders, One-Foot and Birchwhisker were curled up in one corner, sharing tongues. "One-Foot..." began Songkit. The elder raised her head. She had warm blue eyes that were always shining. One-Foot was the nicest elder in the forest (or at least she was for RiverClan cats!). She always loved to tell kits stories, and let the apprentices off their duties. Birchwhisker however, is a grumpy old tom who never stops complaining. Fetch me this, or Change my bedding, or bring me fresh-kill. He never stopped moaning and bossing the apprentices around. One-Foot had let everyone in on a fact though. Birchwhisker had a soft heart deep down, but a hard shell to break through. She always described it like some human candy she had once eaten. Nicest thing in the world, but gives you belly upsets! "Why, hello Songkit!" mewed One-Foot. One-Foot knew all four kits by name. "What can I help you with today? Do you want a story? I could tell you the one about Tailstar, or the one about the time camp flooded. I was only an apprentice then-" "Well, actually I was wondering if you knew how I could touch the clouds." Songkit shuffled her paws on the moss bedding. One-Foot stopped and thought, tilting her head to one side. "Songkit, there are many things that cats want to do, but not all are possible. You can keep trying to find a way, but I do not know of one." Songkit was confused. "Well, err, thanks." She padded out of the den. "Now don't come and hassle us with stupid questions again!" called Birchwhisker after her. Songkit padded back to her den, and curled up by her mother, breathing in her warm scent. Maybe Birchwhisker was right, she shoudn't go hassling the elders. Chapter Two A few moons later, Songkit awoke in her warm nest. Doveheart stirred slightly next to her, but stayed asleep. Songkit slowly stood up and stepped carefully over her sister's thin yellow tail which was stuck out through the moss. She tiptoed silently out of the nursery. The muddy ground squelched underneath her paws, for it had rained last moonrise. Songkit froze. A funny tingle shot through her, from her paws to her tail tip when she touched the water. She ignored it and padded through the mud until she reached the edge of an unusually clear puddle. She bent over and peered down at her blue face smiling back at her. She leant backwards and dabbled one of her dainty forepaws inthe water. Tiny ripples spread out. Then, the same tingling shot through her, starting at the paw and once again spreading all the way to her tail tip, but more powerful than before. She hurridly lifted her paw out of the water, but then a most extrordinary thing happened. Water began to fly from her paw, and Songkit opened her eyes wide. What was happening? Was she doing it? She slashed her paw through the air and hundreds of tiny water droplets sliced through the air as faster than Songkit had ever seen anything move before. She let out a shriek! The droplets were heading straight towards Pebblekit, who had just stepped out of the nursery. Pebblekit stopped in her tracks, and Songkit sped off, her heart pounding. A trail of water spread out behind her as she ran, but it was too late. Pebblekit was knocked right off of her feet and flew straight back into the nursery! Songkit heard her mother's shriek, and the frightened wails of the other two kits in the nursery, Goldkit and Leafkit. She could then hear the other queen, Iceshade, trying to calm her kits, the father being the clan deputy, Whiskerfoot. Songkit burst into the nursery, wailing her sister's name. Songkit's heart sank. Pebblekit was lying slumped against the back wall, but thankfully still breathing. "What just happened?!" cried Doveheart, licking Pebblekit. Leafkit let out a loud wail and snuggled further into his mother's pelt. Goldkit ventured over to Pebblekit and prodded her with a tiny paw. "Mother, she isn't dead, is she?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear. Doveheart sprang up from her nest and wrapped her tail around Pebblekit. She bent down and softly licked her daughter's head. She turned to face Songkit. "What happened?" she asked in disbelief, her voice thin and scared. "I..-" Songkit began to frantically mew, but Iceshade interuppted. "You need to get her to Ambernose if she stands any chance of surviving!" It was like Leafkit had heard, and she let out a frantic mewl. Doveheart picked Pebblekit up by her yellow scruff. She was drenched in water, although only a few droplets had hit her. Pebblekit's entire body hung limp, thin and twisted. Her breathing was shallow and you could barely hear it. Songkit trailed miserably after her mother and sister, across the camp clearing and into the medicine cat's den. "Ambernose!" Doveheart's horrific wail filled Songkit's ears. The pretty yellow she-cat stumbled wearily from her nest, her eyes full of sleep, and her tail dragging across the ground. Her small, soft amber eyes widened when she saw Pebblekit. She turned tail and disappeared into a corner of her den. Doveheart rested Pebblekit gently into a mossy nest. Songkit went and buried her nose into her sister's wet fur. "No!" hissed Doveheart. Songkit leaped back hurriedly. "She might have broke something!" Ambernose returned with a bundle of herbs. She sniffed Pebblekit all over, and a look of seriousness spread over her face, yet she said nothing. She began to fiercly rub Pebblekit's ginger- yellow fur the wrong way with dainty amber paws. Pebblekit's fur was soon dry and fluffed up, like she was confronting an enemy warrior. Songkit could now see the deep red cuts where the water had hit her. Her throat went dry at seeing the damage she had caused. Ambernose chewed up some pale green leaves and rubbed the pulp into the wounds, letting the soothing juices do their work. She then plastered her body with another chewed herb, mainly her chest. She then wrapped some tight reeds around Pebblekit's chest until she was satisfied. Finally, Ambernose turned to Doveheart, who's face was plastered with a look of horror. "Her ribs are broken. They probably will mend but they might never be strong enough for her to be a warrior." The words sickened Songkit to the core. She could remember them talking about being warriors together, fighting side by side. Pebblekit had always been so happy and energetic, desperate to be an apprentice. Now none of this might not ever happen. And it was all Songkit's fault. She hated herself for what she had done to her sister. 'Chapter Three' (A/N- I have decided to skip quite a lot of time to move the story along!) "Until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Songpaw. Willowdove, you are now ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Songpaw. You have shown yourself to be a warrior of kindness and speed. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice," finished Streamstar. Willowdove padded up to her new apprentice and the two touched noses. Songpaw shone with pride. She was an apprentice now! Songpaw skipped happily to the edge of the clearing and sat down beside Willowdove. The pretty cream she-cat purred at the thought of starting training. Doveheart had returned to warrior duties now, and Pebblepaw had moved to the medicine cat den, since she had reluctantly agreed to be Ambernose's apprentice. Songpaw's heart sank. She watched her sister, who was sat outside the medicine cat den beside Ambernose. Her yellow fur was once again glossly and well groomed, but You could still see the thick scars that Songpaw had made, although no other cat knew. Her ribs had healed, but were too weak for her to train as a warrior. Pebblepaw's green eyes were slits, filled with jealousy, but not hatred. It had always been Pebblepaw's dream to serve her clan, but not as a medicine cat. Goldkit and Leafkit were sat watching Songpaw enviously. "Mother, why can't I be an apprentice? whined Leafkit. He danced around Iceshade's paws. "I'm nearly as big as Songpaw! His sister Goldkit poked her brother. "You're as big as a mouse!" she teased, and the two engaged in a scuffle. Their mother Iceshade broke them apart with a tail. "You still have a few more moons to go!" she purred. That's all I'm doing for now. I'll try to update more soon! Rabbitsnow 14:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC)